


Forever his

by fruitinized



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires, Body Modification, Feeder Dean, M/M, Slave Dean, Vampires, blood slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Dean Winchester has produced excess blood ever since Sammy cured his vampirism. Sneaking into blood banks was simple enough, he had plenty of fake id cards. It was the pull he felt from the monsters that messed him up... As new feelings hit, the alpha vampire claims a blood slave.





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter made at 3 a.m.   
> Will edit and add chapters later. this feels short, so I will aim for longer chapters later. Comments are appreciated.

Dean Winchester was up at 7:45 a.m., drawing half a pint of blood. He had gotten into the habit of drawing excess blood twice a day, since sammy's potion changed him. Oh sure, he wasn't a blood sucker anymore, but sometimes he wondered if it was worth the side effects. 

What was he? A man who made too much blood and felt weird around monsters. Weird as in almost volunteering as a snack weird. Weird as in wanting relief, wanting freedom from this fullness at any cost. 

It was on his donut run that night he encountered a man who swept Dean off his feet. This man seemed to have walked out of one of Dean's deepest wet dreams. Next thing he knew he was in this beings embrace, the man sniffing his neck.

"It's been too long since the last time a man reacted to the venom in this manner. Tell me, what is your name?" The god of all that is good said as he held Dean's chin and met his adoring gaze. 

"Dean." His world had stopped, everything dean was focused on this god. No, this was a chick flick moment. He should fight.... but this felt too right. He put his head into the man's shoulder. 

With an arm under his knees and an arm on his back, this god of all things good swooped dean into a gentle hold. 

"Let's go home."


	2. arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first night in the alpha ' s home

Dean lifted his head from the vampire's shoulder. The alpha set him down on his feet and held his hand.

"We're home." The vampire said.

"H h home?" Dean said, self awareness beginning to come back to him. They stood in front of a mansion. 

"It's been too long since I've had a child turn into a feeder. Let us talk more inside."

He let himself be led to the dining room, taking a seat in a chair the vampire pulled out for him. He ached at the loss of contact, but he needed to get his wit about him.

"Feeder? Is that why I am making so much blood?" Dean asked pensively.

The vampire nodded. 

"What if I choose to leave? I'm still a hunter. I can't leave Sammy."

"You are free to return to your old life, I will even help you pack."

"If I stay? "

"We'll help each other. I'll take your excess blood and you can live here. No more hustling for cash, no more digging graves, no more doubt."

"I... I want to stay for a bit. Until we get these urges under control. If I get worse I'll be throwing myself at the first blood suckered I meet."

 

......

After being shown his room and calling sam, it was dinner time. He sat next to the alpha and other vampire's filed in, taking a seat at the long table.   
Steak, asparagus, and potatoes were on his plate.   
Dean was actually full.   
"Come now darling, it's time to feed." The alpha gently beckoned, patting his lap. Dean took a seat in the alphas lap and bore his neck. The alpha gave a kiss to his pulse before a sting hit him. Then orgasmic bliss hit him, pleasure coming to him in waves as the vampire suckled. With a lick it was all over, leaving dean a starry eyed mess.   
He went to bed feeling normal, unsure of the future


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast found dean in a good mood. He snuck down to the kitchen, a plate of pancakes greeting him.

"Think you can hook up one of those baggy things?" Dean asked gesturing to his arm. 

The entire kitchen laughed at him.

"You mean you're ready for a blood donation? We can help you with that. Finish your pancakes." The chef offered.

Dean found himself hooked to an IV stand. He sunk into the chair and relaxed, somehow this was satisfying. It felt like he'd only blinked and his arm was being bandaged. 

Dean smiled, sneaking off with an apple. Now what was he to do? He picked up a broom and started cleaning, losing himself in menial labor. 

"Dean, you're only job here is blood production." The alpha tsked at him, taking the broom.

"I can't sit still all day and do nothing. The only way that would happen is if you tie me down like a hostage."

The alpha growled, returning the broom. 

"Lunch you will join me in the dining room." The alpha said before walking off. 

Dean ate a Devine meal, stomach sated. He climbed into the alphas lap, taking off his shirt and revealing a sea of bare flesh. The alpha ' s bite was bliss. He arched into the others touch, gasping as endorphins flooded him. Time slowed to a stop, dean was panting. A lap of the tongue, he was ready to lay down. 

The alpha laid him down on a couch in the library. "Lay here and rest my sweet."

"What'd you do to me?" Dean said as his eyes fell. 

"You'll learn your station soon enough. Rest for now." The alpha said before leaving him. Sleep claimed him, the nap unwanted but not unnecessary. Dean was hooked, but he needed a job. You bet he was protesting when he woke.


End file.
